Partially acylated glycerol carbonate oligomers obtained by partial acylation of glycerol carbonate oligomers are already known (FR 2 880 025). Such partially acylated oligomers obtained in the examples of FR 2 880 025 do not have at least one end of the main oligomer chain that is acylated.